February 18, 2014/Chat log
Chrisgaff Hi silly Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 7:03 Chrisgaff Hi Lily 7:04 Flower1470 hi guys i made it 7:04 Dragonian King hi chris hi lily 7:04 Chrisgaff Made what? :P 7:04 Dragonian King pizza 7:04 Flower1470 i made it here, despite the snow and i brought laaaaaaaag 7:04 Chrisgaff Oh, ok Wikia is being dumb and not letting me change my avatar. Loving77 has joined the chat. 7:05 Dragonian King ooo sup peep 7:05 Flower1470 lol 7:06 Loving77 Hey hey hey 7:06 Chrisgaff Hi pen 7:06 Loving77 LAG IS BACK 7:06 Flower1470 ik :bawling: Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 7:08 Flower1470 I FIGURED IT OUT The snow is messing with our internet :O 7:08 Dragonian King :O wait didn't you have bad lag last winter too? 7:09 Flower1470 i dont remember It explains why it only happens to both of us. And it was better yesterday bc it was clear. I feel so accomplished lol 7:10 Dragonian King good for you it's about time you've been having the problem for like, 5 years 7:10 Flower1470 XD 7:11 Loving77 Then why isn't the rest of the internet lagging? 7:12 Dragonian King Peep, because imaginaaaaatiooon 7:12 Flower1470 I found out yesterday that when I'm browsing the rest of the internet it dc me from chat. Loving77 has left the chat. 7:13 Flower1470 ooo Loving77 has joined the chat. 7:14 Dragonian King wb 7:14 Chrisgaff Wb 7:15 Flower1470 im so smart (stickfigure) 7:15 Loving77 yeah ok 7:16 Flower1470 I figured it out tho :O 7:17 Loving77 yup 7:18 Dragonian King lily did you get the message? 7:18 Flower1470 on my talk? yes 7:23 Dragonian King what do you think 7:23 Chrisgaff Finally. 7:24 Dragonian King that's um nice 7:24 Chrisgaff wewthx 7:25 Flower1470 "and other enjoyable objects" I think of this one way, but I'm sure you intended it as something else :rofl: Anyway, since others inhabit this wiki, I can't just give it to Team Downsize! D: 7:26 Dragonian King ooo i see what you mean now :D lol idk why i :D 'ed either 7:26 Flower1470 LOL 7:27 Chrisgaff It's like saying "Everyone in the county died today! :D " 7:29 Dragonian King lol ooo 7:29 Chrisgaff ooo 7:30 Dragonian King wb 7:30 Chrisgaff Wb Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 7:31 Flower1470 grr 7:32 Dragonian King lily the downsizers sent another message 7:34 Flower1470 hmm 7:35 Dragonian King Team Downsize Agreement of 2014 sooo... peeeeeeep 7:36 Loving77 what 7:36 Dragonian King can you make me a siggy? 7:36 Loving77 YAY 7:36 Dragonian King i have an idea in mind that I'll PM you 7:36 Loving77 ok 7:46 Chrisgaff If silly has to PM it, you know there's some sort of love interest in it. 7:46 Dragonian King no there isn't 7:46 Flower1470 LOL 7:46 Dragonian King i just dont want to spam chat 7:46 Chrisgaff OH SUUURE 7:46 Dragonian King you silly cheese boy 7:46 Loving77 ew no 7:46 Chrisgaff YOU SAY THAT, BUT YOU KNOW THERE IS. 7:47 Loving77 wut 7:47 Chrisgaff SILLY AND PENNY, SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G Chrisgaff has been banned by Dragonian King (undo). Dragonian King has ended the Chat ban for Chrisgaff. Chrisgaff has been banned by Dragonian King (undo). Dragonian King has ended the Chat ban for Chrisgaff. Chrisgaff has joined the chat. Chrisgaff has been banned by Dragonian King (undo). Dragonian King has ended the Chat ban for Chrisgaff. 7:48 Flower1470 loool 7:48 Dragonian King just in case Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 7:48 Loving77 - barfs on chris - 7:48 Chrisgaff I didn't do anything that time. EUGH GROSS - Tries to wipe off barf but doesn't work - Well... Great. 7:49 Dragonian King ill clean it off for you Chrisgaff has been banned by Dragonian King (undo). Dragonian King has ended the Chat ban for Chrisgaff. Chrisgaff has joined the chat. Dragonian King has been banned by Chrisgaff (undo). Chrisgaff has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. 7:50 Chrisgaff I can't even have a private chat with lily without getting banned 4 times. Loving77 has left the chat. 7:51 Chrisgaff ooo Dragonian King has joined the chat. 7:51 Dragonian King HEY 7:51 Chrisgaff Hi 7:51 Dragonian King you were the one singing in a tree Loving77 has joined the chat. 7:52 Flower1470 O_o 7:59 Chrisgaff Double ooo 8:00 Dragonian King ~ Chrisgaff has left the chat. ~ 8:00 Chrisgaff Wb 8:00 Dragonian King awww wb 8:00 Chrisgaff Triple ooo? Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Loving77 has joined the chat. 8:07 Flower1470 im getting on webkinz so i may dc 8:08 Dragonian King ooo ok wb peep 8:08 Chrisgaff Wb pen, and ok. 8:15 Dragonian King HEY GUYSSSSSS 8:15 Chrisgaff NOL NOEL NOAH'S ARCH EGH A W V B U UAEUV 8:15 Dragonian King Team Downsize Agreement of 2014 what are we going to do about this 8:15 Chrisgaff E UE Delete it. 8:15 Dragonian King if your name is al you can't sing. it specifically says no al 8:16 Chrisgaff "Team Downsize Agreement of 2014" has been deleted. (undelete) c: 8:17 Flower1470 Noah had an arch? 8:18 Chrisgaff Probably, or old man cheese. Loving77 has left the chat. 8:18 Chrisgaff ooo 8:18 Flower1470 lol Dragonian King awwwwwww 8:20 Chrisgaff Silly, your GF left. OOO 8:20 Dragonian King ooo 8:22 Chrisgaff My GF left. D: I meant what? 8:22 Dragonian King loool lilyyyyyyyyyyy where are youuuuuuuuuuuu i need to talk to youuuuuuuuuuu Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 8:28 Flower1470 what 8:30 Chrisgaff ♫ The sun is shining in the sky, there ain't a cloud I- ♫ 8:30 Dragonian King (rofl) 8:31 Flower1470 DARN LAG! 8:31 Chrisgaff I can actually sing that TBH. :P http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bjPqsDU0j2I 8:31 Dragonian King lah-gag-ag 8:31 Chrisgaff It's one of my favorite songs. La-diddly-ag. Wb pen 8:32 Dragonian King ooo wb Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 8:33 Chrisgaff Btw, if anyone was wondering, I LOVE CLASSICAL MUSIC. soyea. 8:34 Flower1470 i see that lol 8:34 Loving77 http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Art_Shop/Sillysiggy_zpsce07eda6.jpg 8:34 Chrisgaff Nice. 8:34 Loving77 here you go Silly 8:34 Flower1470 that's cute 8:35 Dragonian King I don't like it I LOVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D 8:35 Loving77 :P 8:35 Dragonian King lol i'm going to go put it in my siggy right now 8:36 Chrisgaff Btw, Silly, I got a level 80 Beedrill in a spand of 2 days. 8:36 Dragonian King O_o 8:37 Chrisgaff BEEDRILL IS REALLY GOOD I'M SORRY. 8:37 Dragonian King it took me a way longer time to get my azumarill that high 8:37 Chrisgaff Once you get those potions to increase his defense, he can be really good. 8:37 Flower1470 .....what's a beedrill again? 8:38 Chrisgaff http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/6/61/015Beedrill.png This thing. :P 8:38 Dragonian King its like a bee its a worm that turns into a bee 8:38 Chrisgaff NO, REALLY? I THOUGHT IT WAS A BUTTERFLY. 8:41 Dragonian King Team Downsize Agreement of 2014 are we gonna sign it or not lily you decide 8:42 Flower1470 dont make me take care of all the decisions. give Peep some. 8:43 Chrisgaff There's nothing TO sign. :p 8:43 Dragonian King Peep should we sign the Team Downsize Agreement of 2014 or not yeah there is 8:43 Chrisgaff This page has been deleted. 8:43 Dragonian King This page has been restored. 8:44 Chrisgaff This page has been deleted. Brb, someone else play the delete game with him. :P Loving77 has left the chat. Loving77 has joined the chat. 8:44 Flower1470 "Spam: lelno." :rofl: 8:44 Chrisgaff esrlygud 8:46 Dragonian King Peep Team Downsize wants to take over the wiki but we all have to sign it 8:46 Loving77 ok... 8:46 Dragonian King if you delete it then it means "NO!" if everyone signs it then it means "YES!" so pick delete or sign 8:48 Loving77 uh I pick nether 8:48 Dragonian King . . . you have to pick one Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 8:48 Dragonian King wb 8:49 Loving77 why 8:49 Dragonian King BECAUSE 8:49 Loving77 why 8:49 Dragonian King because 8:49 Loving77 why 8:49 Dragonian King lily peep is being a pain you decide 8:49 Loving77 why 8:50 Flower1470 Peep dont be a Tristan.. 8:50 Loving77 why 8:50 Flower1470 I wont decide. 8:51 Dragonian King SOEUFHSILEUFHLEAIFNEALDMAELFIEFM:PZDLOPZ Category:Chat logs Category:February 2014